Revalations
by Dominus Umbra
Summary: Connections. Di/Nikki. Someone had to find out eventually...


**AN: Another fic in the Connections universe. Set a few months after Forgiveness (which I promise I'll update soon). There is another fic set the night before this one, but I haven't written it yet. I told you it wouldn't be very linear.  
**

**Characters aren't mine, blah blah.  
**

* * *

Nikki woke to the annoying buzz of her mobile. Glancing at her alarm clock, she groaned. Who the hell would be calling her at five thirty in the morning? Sighing, she groped around the surface of her bedside table while, beside her, Diane stirred.

"Nikki? Whazamatter?"

"Phone's ringing. Go back to sleep." she murmured as she found the offending device. Groaning again, she answered without checking the caller ID.

"Yeah?"

"Uhh, hi. Nikki?" came the uncertain reply.

"Jamie?" Nikki sat up, suddenly a lot more awake and wondering why her former stepson would be calling her so early.

"Yeah. Listen, I know it's really early, and I'm sorry for waking you, but I thought I should probably warn you. Some of dad's mates from work dragged him home last night; he was pretty drunk. Nan's taken Luke and the girls to our aunt's place; otherwise I wouldn't've let them leave him here. Apparently, he got kicked outta some pub 'coz he got totally hammered and kept raving about how his wife left him for another woman." Jamie stopped uncomfortably. Nikki groaned and dropped her head into her hand.

"I knew he wasn't going to take that well..." By now Diane was awake, and watching her lover with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"Yeah, he-- Wait, it's true?"

Nikki froze, realising what she'd said. Seeing no way out of it, she sighed and admitted, "Not exactly. I didn't leave Doug for her; we got together after the divorce."

There was a pause.

"Uhh, wow, okay, I just thought he was smashed... Anyway, that's not the warning bit. After his mates dragged him home, he got into the whiskey. Then he started going on about how he was gunna 'go 'round there and make her talk sense' or something. I wasn't gunna let him go, but I fell asleep and when I woke up, he was gone. I tried calling him but he didn't pick up, so I guess he's heading 'round to yours. His mates took his keys, so he's walking where ever he's going."

The sergeant rubbed her eyes wearily. "Thanks for letting me know, Jamie. Call me if he turns up back there, alright?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks. Anything else I should know?"

"I don't think so...Uhh, Nikki? Are you sure he wasn't just smashed? I mean, did you seriously hook up with a chick?"

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I seriously did. I'll introduce you once day."

"Uhh, it's okay, I believe you. Sorry for waking you up and all that..."

"Don't be. It's my fault he reacted this way, so I should probably be apologising to you."

"S'okay. If he's not back in a few hours, I'll call the station. His, I mean, not yours."

"Thanks Jamie. I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Nikki hung up, then dropped her head into her hands and swore softly. Diane sat up and pulled her into a hug.

"Doug's gone on a bender, huh?"

"Yeah. That was the elder of his sons, Jamie. Apparently, officers from Barton Street brought him home in a bit of a state last night, and when he got home, he just kept drinking. Then he left, and Jamie thinks he's heading here. His mum's place isn't that far from here…"

"Well, this should be fun. If he makes it, that is."

"Remind me to buy you a dictionary. I think you need to look up the word 'fun'."

Diane grinned and planted a kiss on the woman in her arms.

Half an hour later, as the sergeant was being lulled to sleep by the sensation of Diane's fingers tracing a pattern on her stomach, the quiet of the night was shattered by a loud banging on the door, accompanied by a male yelling.

"Nikki! Wake up! Niiikkkiii!"

Nikki opened her eyes and started swearing softly again. Diane sat up at looked at her.

"What do you wanna do? Someone's gunna call our lot eventually, which means someone from the nick is gunna show up. Do we tell them?"

"Let's see who comes, first."

Diane nodded, then lay down again.

Ten minutes later, they heard the wail of sirens and the screech of tires as a police car pulled up. Diane climbed out of bed and went to the window.

"That was quick…It looks like Tony...and Smithy." the constable turned back to the bed and repeated her earlier query. "What'dya wanna do?"

"They're gunna start asking questions. 'Specially with the way he's carrying on."

"Yeah…"

"If I can avoid telling them, I will, but…"

"Well, someone was gunna find out eventually. And Smithy and Tony're good blokes, we might be able to talk them into keeping it to themselves…"

The banging stopped and the shouting trailed off, then there was a much softer knock on the door.

"Nikki? It's Smithy. You in there?" Nikki looked at Diane, who nodded. She stood up, wrapped her dressing gown around herself and went to answer the door.

She opened the door, and Smithy looked relieved.

"Hey, uhh, we got a call...Doug's a bit drunk..." he said by way of explanation.

"Yeah." Nikki looked over the taller sergeant's shoulder to see Tony holding Doug by the collar of his jacket. As he caught sight of her, Doug grinned and threw his arms wide, but made no effort to escape.

"Nikki! Hi. Is she here? I saw you...her. Drive off...with you." he slurred. After a short pause, he turned to Tony "Did you know...I was married to her....yep....but then she left me..... she left me for a woman!" he turned back to face Nikki, then caught sight of Smithy, who had turned at Doug's words. "I remember you! Sm....ale...Dith? Smale Dith! Did you know, Mr Sgt Dith, that my wife Nikki is sleeping.... yep.... with one of your CPs...GPs...PCs." he stopped talking, then laughed "Djuwanna know who?" he paused conspiratorially "PC Noble." he laughed again "Do you believe that, Mr Dith? Coz that's exactly what she said to me. Hahaha. Told me to keep it secret, too. Mustn't tell, mustn't tell. Shhh."

He laughed again and staggered drunkenly against Tony. Smithy shook his head. "Tony, could you escort Mr. Wright to the car?"

"Oi! That's Sgt Wright to you, Mr Dith."

"Yes, Sarge." Tony marched the inebriated sergeant down the stairs. He could be heard for several seconds, his voice rebounding back up to the two Sun Hill sergeants. He'd begun to sing loudly.

"_My wiiifeee. She left me for a wooomaannn."_

Smithy turned back to face Nikki, who was massaging her temples.

"He must be well hammered to be carrying on like that. I mean, seriously, you and Diane? Where'd he get that, eh?" He caught sight of Nikki's expression, and his grin faltered. "He is just raving, right?"

Nikki hesitated, then sighed. "You'd better come in."

She turned and disappeared back inside the flat, leaving a very confused Smithy in her wake. He closed the door behind himself, and followed her down the hall. He walked into the living room and froze in the doorway, in time to see Nikki flop down on the sofa next to Diane, who was wearing a rumpled version of the clothes she'd had on yesterday.

"Errr, hi Sarge."

A brief expression of shock flickered across his face, then he strode forward and took a seat opposite the two women.

"So, it errr....wasn't just drunken raving, then?" he asked after a short hesitation, noting the way the blond sergeant's finger was tracing a nervous circle on the back of the PC's hand.

Both women shook their heads.

"Who else knows?"

"Nobody, apart from Doug." Nikki answered.

"You know you could get in a whole heap of trouble for this. The inspector would not be happy if she found out."

This time, Diane answered. "Yeah, we know. That's why we kept it quiet." She glanced at Nikki, who spoke up. "We were hoping you and Tony could maybe...you know...keep it to yourselves?"

The look on his face was indecipherable.

"Please, Smithy. We keep it completely professional at Sun Hill. It's been nearly three month and no one at work has noticed. Please."

The question hung in the air while Smithy thought it over. Eventually, he answered.

"Okay, I'll shut up, on one condition. No, two conditions. One, you owe me a drink. Each. Two, answer me a question." he looked at Diane "Did you break up her marriage?"

The question surprised both women. Diane looked at the blond sergeant. "Did I?" she asked after a little hesitation, but Nikki was shaking her head.

"No. Me 'n Doug did that all by ourselves."

"Ok then. I'll keep my mouth shut." Nikki smiled and Diane visibly relaxed as Smithy continued. "But if I see any evidence that it's affecting you work..." he trailed off, but the threat was clear. "Now, I'm gunna guess and say that Doug's little display was because you told him last night?" Nikki nodded and he continued "Okay. I'm gunna take him back to the nick and put him in a cell until he sobers up. There's no point him losing his job over this, is there? I can't promise he won't start rumours, 'specially if he keeps singing, but it's the best I can do."

"Thanks, Smithy."

There was a brief pause, then Smithy stood up. "Now, if that's everything, I believe I'll leave you ladies to it. 'Night"

Diane slumped back against the sofa as Nikki got up to see him out. When she returned, she rejoined her partner on the lounge and wrapped her arms around her.

"Well, you were right about one thing." Nikki said, after a moment of silence.

"What's that?"

She grinned mischievously and leant in to kiss her lover. "That was fun."

* * *

Back at the station, Tony deposited a still-singing Doug in a cell while Smithy had a word to the uniform behind the desk.

"Isn't that Sgt Wright's ex-husband, Sarge?" the officer looked confused.

"Yeah, it is. Listen, he's been on a bit of a bender; we picked him up outside Nikki's place making a whole load of noise. He just needs a place to sober up, so just leave him in the cell to sleep it off."

"Yes, Sarge."

Doug's singing followed Tony as he joined Smithy at the custody desk.

"_Niikkiiii…left me…to be with a wooommaaan…"_

"Is that true, Sarge?" the custody officer asked, looking curious.

"Nah, he's drunk, he's talking rubbish. Ignore 'im."

As Smithy entered the sergeant's office and fell into his chair, Tony followed him.

"Doug's not lying, is he? I saw the look on Nikki's face when he was saying that stuff about her an' Di…"

Smithy got up hurriedly and closed the door before answering. "No, he's not lying. PC Noble was at Nikki's flat earlier, and they seemed fairly…close. No-one else knows about this, so keep it to yourself, eh Tone?"

" 'Course Sarge."

"Good man."

* * *

The speed at which gossip spread around Sun Hill never ceased to amaze Diane. By that afternoon, she'd been told by no less than three people that 'Nikki Wright's husband was in the cells last night, yelling about how Nikki left him for a female officer.' She was always quick to scoff whenever someone mentioned it, but the fact that some people seemed to believe it was worrying. The one slight upside was that Doug apparently hadn't mentioned her name. Not much of an upside, though…, she thought, overhearing Sally assuring Emma that she'd seen Jo Masters drop Nikki off that morning.

After catching sight of the Inspector leaving the sergeant's office, Diane gave up on her idea of staying away to avoid suspicion. She knocked on the door and entered to find Nikki slumped over her desk with her head in her hands.

"Hiya. You alright?" Nikki's head shot up, but she relaxed slightly as she saw who it was.

"I'm brilliant. I'm the talk of the station, I've just had the inspector in here wanting assurances that I wasn't going to compromise my professionalism, my ex-husband is--"

"Nikki, calm down." Diane cut off her increasingly hysterical tirade. "What'd you tell the inspector?"

"That I had no idea what Doug was talking about and that it must have been drunken fantasies. I don't think she believed me, though. What're the gossips saying? Who am I allegedly sleeping with?"

"Smart money's currently on Jo Masters, apparently. Sally and that press officer woman, Mia Whatshername are also contenders."

Nikki looked slightly disgruntled "No-one's mentioning you at all? They don't think much of my standards, do they…"

Diane grinned, then after checking they were out of view of the window, pulled her sergeant into a kiss. They broke apart at a knock on the door. Nikki backed away hastily as Roger entered.

"Sorry Sarge, but me an' Diane've got a shout."

"Coming Rog." She looked at her sergeant, trying to communicate with her eyes what she couldn't say out loud. "Don't worry about it Sarge, it'll blow over."

"What'll blow over?" Roger questioned as they left the room.

"Oh, er, witness is threatening to make a complaint about me. I've said I'll apologise."

Roger seemed to accept that, and Diane was infinitely grateful he lacked the ability to connect the dots, but it left her wondering how long it was going to be before someone did.

* * *

**AN: So again, I'm not entirely happy with the OCCness, but let me know what you think.**


End file.
